In modern times the population at large has increasingly become aware of the importance of physical conditioning as a program for maintaining and improving a person's health generally, for improving physical prowess in sporting activities, and also for improving physical appearance.
Furthermore, it is known that the bone mineral density of people, and women in particular, decreases with age. This leads to the onset of osteoporosis and an increased likelihood of bone fractures due to frail bones. It is also known that physical fitness, in the category of weight bearing resistance exercise, and the increased muscle mass associated with such physical fitness is closely related to bone mineral density. That is, the more one engages in such physical fitness, the greater the muscle density will be, and hence, the greater the bone mineral density will be. Bone mineral density is also correlated to body weight, and the greater the body weight, the greater the bone mass. This correlation between body weight and bone mineral density is referred to as Wolff's law, which provides that bone remodeling is directly dependent on the mechanical load placed on the bone.
As can be appreciated, those who have greater bone mineral density are at less of a risk of being osteoporitic and of incurring osteoporitic bone fractures. However, not all people are capable of engaging in exercises which will increase bone mass. And gaining weight to increase bond mineral density is not a healthy choice. One way of increasing bone mass is to engage in weight training
Persons training for athletics and undergoing physical therapy often include work-outs with weights to increase and speed their progress. Weights are often used in strength, endurance, and muscle building exercises are often used by increasing resistance and intensifying the workout. Free weights, such as hand weights, are useful for exercising every muscle in the body. However, such free weights, as well as exercise machines, generally require a great deal of floor space and thus must be stored at a gym or other such location to which the exerciser must travel. Travel is often inconvenient and may act as a deterrent to an on-going and continuous exercise program to which the exerciser will adhere. Furthermore, a person must set aside specific times to go to the gym or exercise location. This also can be inconvenient. As such, many exercise programs are discontinued because of time constraints or the inconvenience of performing the weight exercise, or simply the nuisance of traveling and settings aside exercise time.
Accordingly, the art has developed wearing apparel that incorporates weights into various designs. By inclusion of the weights in the garment itself, the wearer enjoys further benefits from the added resistance. However, the weighted garments known to the inventor are cumbersome, uncomfortable and certainly non-stylish and non-attractive. Still further, some of the weighted garments known to the inventor are intended to be worn over, or under, other garments. This makes such garments even more cumbersome and uncomfortable. Still further, the weights are often located in areas that may interfere with the wearer's activities. As such, many people do not wear such weighted garments.
Still further, none of the garments known to the inventor are stylish and easy and comfortable to wear. For example, many of the garments known to the inventor have weights that can move during movement of the user thereby becoming uncomfortable and distracting. In fact, in many instances, the weights, themselves, can be distracting. Accordingly, there is a need for a weighted garment that is attractive, stylish and comfortable to wear and will not distract a wearer.